Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins
Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins is a special crossover by Hiro Mashima and Suzuki Nakaba, with both mangakas adopting each other's story for a Christmas omake. Summary Hiro Mashima x The Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas, Elizabeth and Hawk enter Magnolia, admiring their vicinity. When Meliodas spontaneously asks Elizabeth if she wants a Christmas present, she requests a talking cat, perturbing Hawk. As Hawk states that there is no such thing as a talking cat, they encounter Happy, whom is astonished by the talking pig. As Elizabeth and Meliodas marvel upon the sight of the talking cat, Hawk feels neglected and wanders off into Magnolia. Later, Elizabeth sits on a bench and sobs for her lost pet, as Meliodas tries to pacify her. Meliodas heads out and searches through the town, asking various patrons (including Erza Scarlet) about Hawk. After searching a bit more, he finally finds Hawk, who is donning a pair of cat ears atop his head. After Meliodas drags Hawk over to Elizabeth's location, they come to find that she has also gone missing. Subsequently after, Elizabeth returns carrying three fresh breads wrapped around her arm, with Hawk inquiring if one is for him. After Elizabeth and Hawk apologetically embrace, the three go on to celebrating Christmas with their peers. Suzuki Nakaba x Fairy Tail Natsu and Happy venture through the snowy roads of Magnolia, heading back to the Fairy Tail Guild after completing their job set by Hawk. As they walk over to the Guild, Natsu spots a mysterious figure atop the Guild's roof, wondering who it could be. Happy bursts out in fear and states that the figure is Sunder Claws, an evil monster that kills people on Christmas Eve and reaps human souls, only to reveal that he was fibbing. However, Natsu swiftly jumps up towards the threat, with Happy walking away and ridding himself of involvement. As Makarov, dressed as Santa Claus, tries to enter the Guild's chimney, Natsu appears and approaches the "threat", demanding to know what it wants. After Natsu kicks him into the chimney, they start to battle within the dark chimney, with both Natsu and Makarov thinking the other threat is a thief. After Natsu casts his Fire Dragon's Roar, they both realize who the other is, but the spell combusts and burns both Natsu and Makarov, and also Lucy and Erza, whom were by the chimney within the Guild. The presents within Makarov's sack start to rain over the citizens of Magnolia, and Natsu apologizes to an angry Makarov for assuming that he was Sunder Claws. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Plue Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Trivia *On October 19, 2013, Hiro Mashima and Suzuki Nakaba adopted each other's works in order to publish a Yonkoma tribute as preparation for the Fairy Tail x The Seven Deadly Sins omake. **'Meal:' Diane, Serpent's sin of envy, presently converses with Hawk about her eating habits; Hawk questions if it is tedious to gather enough food due to her large body. Howbeit, the large girl solely informs Hawk that she is a light eater, stating that a whole cow is all her body requires. Shaking, Hawk asks for the amount of pigs she would eat, leading Diane to ponder his inquiry. **'Leaf Gathering:' Natsu gets excited about the arrival of the Autumn Season, asking Happy to help him gather some leaves. Happy plays with the leaves as Natsu begins to incinerate them. Just then, Erza arrives and questions if they are having fun, only to receive a negative reply as they shake their heads. Navigation